


Love is Full of Color

by kenhinacanon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenhinacanon/pseuds/kenhinacanon
Summary: The world is in black and white until you meet your soulmate. When you meet them and fall in love, you see color.Kenma has been able to see color for a while, but Hinata still sees black and white. Kenma is waiting for his soulmate to fall in love with him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 262





	Love is Full of Color

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from the user yumarkist on Twitter. I was inspired right away, so I decided to write this Kenhina fic with this particular soulmate premise. I hope you enjoy!

Hinata holds the volleyball in his hands, feeling every inch of it in his palms. He stares at its grey form as he readies himself to serve. The practice match with Nekoma is tomorrow, and he wants to show Kenma how much he’s improved. 

Karasuno is going to be in Tokyo for a week for practice matches, and he’s definitely excited to play, but at the thought of seeing Kenma, his heart races just a little more. He can’t wait to see Kenma sweat. 

“Hinata!” He involuntarily jumps at the sound of Kageyama’s voice. He turns to face the familiar glare. 

“Are you going to serve or not?” Kageyama says.

“Oh, right!” Hinata turns back to face the net and takes a deep breath. He launches the ball into the air and sends it sailing over the net. It falls in bounds, and Hinata breathes out a sigh of relief. He moves to the back of the line and watches Kageyama serve his killer serve. 

Tomorrow, they’ll be in Tokyo. Tomorrow, he’ll be with Kenma again. 

The bus pulls up to the high school they’ll be practicing in, and Hinata spots Kenma and Kuroo instantly. Kenma’s hair of dark roots and grey tips flies into the air as he bounces down the front steps to greet Karasuno. Hinata rushes off of the bus and throws his arms around his friend.

“Kenma!” he practically yells. 

Kenma doesn’t hug him back from surprise, but a warmth fills his stomach that isn’t unpleasant. Hinata pulls back and gives him a bright smile. Hinata’s shirt is white, and he’s wearing green shorts. 

Everyone sees the world in black and white until they meet and fall in love with their soulmate. Kenma has already fallen completely in love with Hinata, but he doesn’t think Hinata feels the same. Hinata would have made a comment about seeing color if he did. They’re soulmates, but Kenma worries everyday that Hinata will never fall for him. 

But seeing his bright smile washes away those worries, if only for a little while. As long as he can see that smile, everything is okay. 

“Ready to lose today?” Hinata challenges as they all file into the gym.

“You’ve never won a set against us, Shouyou,” Kenma says pointedly. 

Hinata frowns for a split second before smirking. “Well, we’re going to win one today, so just you wait!” 

Kenma smiles to himself as he and Kuroo rejoin Nekoma and Karasuno begins to warm up. 

“I don’t think he sees color yet,” Kuroo says. He slaps Kenma on the back, nearly sending him flying. “Don’t worry, maybe by the end of the week he’ll notice your blonde hair.” 

“Maybe,” Kenma says, rubbing his shoulder. “You’re lucky Sawamura has already reciprocated your feelings.”

“I know, right?” Kuroo laughs as he starts stretching. “Don’t worry too much. It’ll happen in due time.”

“I hate when you sound like a dad,” Kenma mutters.

The time passes quickly as they play match after match. Karasuno doesn’t win a single set against Nekoma, getting close every time, but Hinata’s smile never fades. Kenma watches him as they cool down and stretch before they call it quits. He knows Hinata is going to stay and practice some more. He contemplates staying, too, if only to spend more time with Hinata, but he dismisses it as his stomach growls. 

“Kenma!” He stops before he leaves the gym and turns at the sound of his voice. His favorite sound in the world. 

“Wait for me!” Hinata says with a bright smile. “I’m going to practice a few spikes with Kageyama, and then we can eat dinner together!” 

Hearing those words makes him extremely happy for some reason. Hinata wants to eat dinner together. Having a meal with the person you love is such a small thing, but it produces the most bliss for Kenma. Especially because Hinata eats so much. 

“I’ll wait, Shouyou,” Kenma calls back. He sits along the wall and watches Kageyama and Hinata’s practice. He doesn’t even feel compelled to pull out his phone and play a game. Watching Hinata spike is much more enjoyable. 

Hinata and Kageyama practice for another hour, while Kenma grows more and more ravenous. By the time they’re done, Kenma is practically running for the cafeteria. 

“Kenma, slow down!” Hinata calls. 

When they get to the cafeteria, Kenma scarfs down almost as much food as Hinata. Hinata laughs at him the whole time and keeps up a constant stream of conversation. 

Watching Kenma eat makes Hinata really happy for some reason. Kenma never really eats a lot when they visit Tokyo, but today, he’s going for thirds. It’s a good thing Kenma is eating a lot; he needs it to be healthy.

Hinata’s eyes widen with sudden confusion. He can’t understand why he feels so happy just watching Kenma eat. Everyone eats. He doesn’t feel like this when he sees Kageyama eat, so why Kenma? 

Is Kenma… special to him? 

He shakes his head as he thanks the managers for the meal. He’s confusing himself. Kenma is his best friend, so of course he’s special. 

“Kenma, let’s go bathe!” he says. 

“Alright,” Kenma says. Hinata watches his face turn red as he disappears into Nekoma’s room to grab his towel. He tilts his head in confusion, but thinks nothing more of it. He might be hot or something.

They both sink into the water, releasing sighs of pleasure at the same time. They’re alone since everyone else has already bathed. 

Hinata wants to ask Kenma about what he’s feeling, or at least talk it through with him. The confusion bothers him, and he’d rather clear it up while he’s in Tokyo. 

“Hey, Kenma,” he starts. He looks up at Kenma and yelps. 

Kenma jumps from surprise. “What’s wrong?” Kenma says, his voice notching up with worry. 

“Your hair!” Hinata says. “It’s! It’s!”

“What about my hair?” Kenma fingers his hair, growing more nervous. Does he see the color? Has it happened? On the first night?

“It’s blonde!” Hinata finally blurts out. He’s not really sure how he knows that color. How can he see color? Everything has always been grey. He looks around as different colors hit him all at once. His eyes widen and his smile nearly splits his face in half. 

Kenma’s face flames. He noticed. Hinata can see color. Hinata has fallen for him.

“Wow, this is so awesome!” Hinata gushes. He turns back to Kenma. He can see that his eyes are gold. “Your eyes are so pretty!”

Kenma averts his gaze, but he can’t stop smiling. 

“Oh, yeah!” Hinata scoots closer to Kenma in the water. Kenma’s eyes widen at their proximity. Hinata is so close. 

“When we were eating earlier, I was watching you eat, and I felt really happy,” Hinata said. 

Kenma will never get used to how blunt Hinata is with his feelings. 

“Before we came, I was so excited to see you,” he continues. “I was more excited to see you than I was to play volleyball.”

Kenma’s eyes widen even further. Hinata really fell for him. He loves volleyball more than anything. The amount of bliss he’s feeling is nearly overwhelming. 

“What does it mean?” Hinata says.

Kenma can’t help it. He laughs. He laughs out loud, releasing some of the bliss he’s feeling into the air. Hinata smiles at the sound. Kenma’s laugh is really beautiful. 

“I feel the same way, Shouyou,” Kenma says after calming down. He can’t maintain eye contact, so he stares at Hinata’s reflection in the bath water. “I was looking forward to seeing you. I was counting down the days all week. Every time my phone rings, I hope it’s a text from you.”

Hinata’s heart hammers. He clutches his chest, trying to grab onto the unfamiliar, yet thrilling sensation. 

“I’m in love with you, Shouyou,” Kenma says, finally looking up and locking eyes with his soulmate. 

“Love!” Hinata beams. “I get it now!”

“That’s why you can see color now,” Kenma explains. “We’re soulmates, and you’ve fallen for me.” Kenma blushes speaking those words out loud. It makes it more real, and it’s really exciting. 

“So you can see color, too?” Hinata says.

“Yeah,” Kenma says. “I’ve been able to for a while.”

“You’ve loved me for a while, huh?” Hinata frowns. “I’m sorry it took me so long.”

“No, don’t apologize.” Kenma shakes his head. “No matter how long it took, I was going to wait for you.” 

Hinata reaches out and fingers Kenma’s hair. Kenma freezes under the touch. Hinata is so, so close. 

“Your hair is really pretty,” Hinata says in a small voice. He’s unusually quiet and serious. He has that intense look in his eyes. “You’re… really pretty.”

“Shouyou,” Kenma breathes. Hinata is moving closer and closer. Hinata’s lips are hovering near Kenma’s. Hinata hasn’t kissed anyone but his mom. But he really wants to kiss Kenma.

Kenma squeezes his eyes shut and leans forward, sealing the distance between them. The bliss explodes. His heart can’t handle any more happiness. Hinata finally reciprocates his feelings. Hinata loves him back.

Hinata loves Kenma. The confusion disappeared after he heard that word. Love. That’s exactly what he feels towards Kenma. 

They pull apart, both of them breathing hard, mirroring each other’s smiles. 

“I love you, Kenma,” Hinata says, touching Kenma’s blonde hair again and looking into his golden eyes. It feels so right to say, so natural. 

“I love you, too, Shouyou,” Kenma says. “My soulmate.”


End file.
